Fairest
<--- back to Seemings Description The world the Fairest were part of — or as much of it as they remember — was beautiful, a world of sweet pain and exquisite cruelty, a bittersweet paradise. Surrounded by beauty as they were, thralls to creatures a thousand times lovelier than anything on Earth, they had to focus all their thoughts on remembering what it was to be plain, to walk among the ordinary. The Fairest return from the Fae realm as striking, enchanting beings, but with that enchantment they bring back an inhuman cruelty -- a cruelty sometimes magnified by the arrogance that comes from knowing that they were pure enough of heart and strong enough of will to escape the thrall of ecstasy. The Fairest often believe that they should be far more influential and powerful in their Courts than they actually are, mistaking social prowess and ruthlessness for the qualities of leadership. Some manage, by sheer force of personality and charm alone, to rise to the top, but there are more Fairest in positions of authority than there are Fairest who know what they're doing. They push themselves into everything they do, and sometimes their overwhelming charisma is enough to carry an enterprise on its own. Of all the changelings, the Fairest are the least suited to solitude. Though proud and cruel, they are social beings, and when they rise above their shortcomings and let others in, the cruelty that made them can be redeemed. Appearance The Fairest are often tall, often slim and always good-looking. They're never really conventionally attractive: instead they're striking, haunting, memorable, and seem to carry themselves with a sublime grace. They're also the changelings who look the most like their fae miens when shrouded by the Mask. Contracts The Fairest gain an affinity with the Vainglory Contracts, allowing them to use their beauty and standing as a powerful means of persuasion. Kiths :*''Bright One:'' changelings who came from light; will-o'-the-wisps, bright elves. White Ladies and other beings of light and fire and ice from all over the world. :*''Dancer:'' Those among the Fairest blessed of particular agility and grace, for whom motion is itself beauty and art. Whether entertainer, courtesan, artist or murderer, the Dancer is happiest when moving to the sound of her own rhythm. :*Draconic: Changelings who bear within them the blood of dragons or other Great Beasts of Faerie, including celestial bureaucrats and tithe-payers to Satan alike. Haughty and possessing a robust physicality. :*''Flamesiren:'' Changelings born of the beauty of fire. :*''Flowering:'' Flowers blossom on bare earth where these changelings have stood (although they take months to appear in the human world, rather than seconds as they did in Faerie). Their skin is soft like the petal of a rose or a chrysanthemum and bright with a bloom of health. :*''Larcenist:'' Changelings with an natural affinity to pilfer and plunder :*''Minstrel:'' Musicians apt at working their trade :*''Muse:'' Their beauty inspires the arts. Whether a Romanesque beauty, a sedate and delicate daughter of the Heavenly Ministry, a grotesquely beautiful masqeur garbed in tatters, or a Dark Lady who drives her beloved to destruction, the Muse inspires the creation of things of beauty and honor and love and fear. :*''Polychromatic:'' Fairest imbued with the power of the rainbow. :*''Playmate:'' Fairest who are good at working together with others :*''Romancer:'' Changelings who have become romanticized versions of what they once where :*''Shadowsoul:'' The chosen handmaidens and servants of the night, they are the antithesis of the Bright Ones and distant cousins to the Darklings. :*''Telluric:'' Celestial Fairest who always know what time it is. :*''Treasured:'' Fairest who were literally used as display pieces, spending their durance as statues or similar items. See Also For a List of Fairest see Fairest. Category:Seeming